


Wanna Scream, Wanna Shout It Out (He Feels So Good)

by cashtonflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: American Calum, Awkward Conversations, Based On:, Boys Kissing, British Ashton, Carolina by Harry Styles, Cigarettes, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Song Writer!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonflowers/pseuds/cashtonflowers
Summary: Ashton meets Calum once and writes a song about him.





	Wanna Scream, Wanna Shout It Out (He Feels So Good)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SONG MESSED ME UP SO I DECIDED TO DEDICATE A CASHTON ONE SHOT TO IT.

It’s a classic chilly night in Oxford Street with its ordinary white and very much bright lights flickering on and off that has the strongest of men shivering under it’s cold touch and Ashton is holding himself not to. He has to be working on a song instead of standing next to a Tobacco Shop with a pristine pack of cigarettes attached to his hand but he just can’t bring himself to be inspired.

He looks around for anything, any shimmering object that could catch his attention or any illumination of light on the puddles of rain but instead he sees a boy, a dark skinned boy with curly hair that stands next to him like silhouette, looking down at his phone with an unlit cigarette trapped in-between his plump lips. The boy looks beautifully messed up, he looks like a total song material and Ashton just has to get to him, to get to know him from his roots. 

He doesn’t start a conversation and instead waits for the boy to speak up and ask him for a lighter so he can pull off his classic move. He waits and waits and while waiting, he keeps his eyes fixed on his book, he doesn’t red it but acts like he does. This boy doesn’t seem awkward but he doesn’t look like a punk either. He has a tight white shirt on with a leather jacket and ripped jeans but his curly hair is giving it away, he can’t beat him up even if he wants to.

Ashton guesses that he isn’t straight, doesn’t look like he’d wanna please a woman, looks more like he would like to be pleased by a man which Ashton wouldn’t mind at all. The boy is cute as hell and he is currently staring at Ashton and it’s evident that he realises that Ashton knows he is being stared at but that doesn’t make him stop. He likes that attitude, he likes this boy. 

“Could you by any chance have a lighter on ya?”

He speaks with an heavy accent, heavier than any British person he has heard and his “you”s give away that he is American. Ashton feels himself sigh and shakes his head as a no, “I do have matches though.”

The boy says he is okay with it anyway and Ashton takes out his matches from his pocket, he traps his cigarette in between his teeth while he hands the boy the small box and watches as he puts his phone back in his leather jacket and lights up his own. He asks if Ashton could move a little right on the bench and Ashton agrees to do so. This boy truly could be a citizen of heaven cause the way he smiles is just magic for Ashton’s soul. 

They eventually start chatting with starts with Ashton asking which part of America he is from.

The boy frowns a little, “I thought I was growing a British accent but seems like I haven’t been fitting in pretty well,” he says which makes Ashton chuckle silently, “I’m from Carolina.”

“All the way from Carolina eh? Why England?”

“England is really nice, it’s just an escape from everything that has been going on America and I’m here for relaxation of some sort. Not holiday, I plan on staying for awhile since I’ve been here for like three years or so now and honestly, I’m just looking around for home everywhere I go.”

Ashton does smile at that, “I believe it’s quite hard to feel at home when you aren’t really home. England is really fucking different from America.”

“I never called America home, it never was for me. I feel at home with people, not with places and that’s the first weird fact about me that you have learned tonight… What was your name again, couldn’t quite catch it?”

“Ashton. I’m Ashton. And you are…?”

“Calum with a single l.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Calum with a single l but incase you are up for some beer in my apartment, I am going home.”

Ashton knows that what he has just sad is a really creepy thing to say but Calum nods anyway and stands up, he flicks his cigarette on the ground carelessly and asks Ashton to lead the way. This boy, he is a literal prince with his behaviour, with his soul and with everything he has to offer and Ashton is more than ready to worship him. This boy is a total muse and Ashton swears that he has found endless songs in one person.

They talk about each other’s jobs on their way home and Ashton learns that Calum is a chef which he doesn’t look like but somehow makes the idea of him more attractive than before. When he tells the boy that he is a songwriter, he immediately gets bombed with quite a several questions on celebrities he has met and how famous he is. Well Ashton isn't really famous but he does know quite a lot of celebrities which is cool but just feels normal for him now but Calum seems to find that as a cool thing to do for a living. 

Ashton fumbles with the key while trying to open his apartments door because he is laughing at something Calum said and he is a complete utter mess. They walk in his house and Calum walks over to the wall Ashton keeps his photos that are hung up with his friends and artists. Calum keeps on pointing to several people he appreciates and Ashton smiles at him fondly. They then sit down and offers Calum a beer and the boy doesn't say no. 

They sit together on Ashton's black leather couch and start talking and Ashton knows he will remember this night, no matter how much he drinks and drowns himself in an outstanding amount of alcohol. It's one of those nights where you think that your life isn't your life and it's just a movie, it's one of those nights where you just sit and talk with a complete stranger that you'll never see again and you can tell them anything. Your deepest darkest secrets. It's a good memory. People tend to change up their memories a lot, no matter how good they are, but Ashton won't change this one. He knows he can't do so even though he tries to. 

Calum starts talking about Area 51 at some point and he serves his theories on what people are doing there and Ashton can't help but wonder why this boy is wasting his time on being a chef while he could have a talk show and just pour his ideas down to a sea of people instead but again, the answer is clear. Ashton listens to this boy and that's outstanding, he usually isn't up for listening to people. 

Ashton realises that he is getting close to Calum, he realises that he is about to kiss him and Calum meets him halfway. They kiss a little and Ashton feels Calum’s hands drift away from his neck and he thinks of all the things Calum could possibly say but the boy shocks him once more.

"I think aliens are real,” he says

"Okay?" says Ashton and he doesn’t know what to think. This boy that he has just made out with is now talking about aliens and he has is legs spread open right ext to him. This is a first for the hazel eyed boy.

"Do you?"

"Do I think aliens are real?"

"Yeah." 

"No I guess."

Calum let's out a big gasp, almost an offended one and Ashton wishes he could take that back. This drunk boy seems very interested in aliens and that's funny, Calum is funny.

"I'm just gonna forgive you for saying that."

"That's kind of you," says Ashton awkwardly, "I thought you were about to attack me with a laser gun or somethin'."

"Don't get all cocky now ya', I'm just forgiving you cause you are hot."

Ashton nearly spills his beer.

"And I really need to get you to have a one night stand with me." 

Ashton puts his beer down and doesn't ask how this boy sensed his homosexuality, he just crawls on his body that's lying on his couch gingerly and whispers, "All you had to do was ask."

He feels Calum smile in the crook of his neck while he himself starts to rid the boy off his shirt as slowly as he can. He doesn't go around the other's neck area because he knows that the neck is off the one nights stand area list but Calum seems to very rebellious of those because he is brushing Ashton's jawline with his thumb and that feels pretty intimate. Ashton usually would be weirded out by this but right now with this very drunk boy, everything is okay. But again, people usually see what they are looking for in the situation and Ashton is looking for Calum.

He finally manages to get it off of Calum and throws it behind the couch. He won't have sex with Calum, he usually does that with other random people and he feels that somewhere deep in his guts, this is going to be something bigger than it is now. Calum is gonna grow more and more important to him. So he doesn't fuck Calum that night, he gives him an handjob and lets him fall asleep on his couch. He goes back to his room, washes his hands and replays the night in his head. He remembers everything Calum from Carolina has told him that night and makes sure they take a place deep down in his memory lane then goes to sleep, not sure if Calum will leave a note or just runaway Barney Stinson style. 

 

Ashton wakes up with probably the best scent his room has ever had and breathes in the fresh smell of bacon and possibly eggs. He sighs in relief and thanks heavens that Calum hasn't left. He stands up and throws on a new shirt, he messes with his hair a little while he makes his way to the kitchen and watches mesmerized while Calum literally runs around the kitchen, mixing up spices that Ashton hasn't touched even with his pinky before and Ashton slowly gets the idea why he is a chef, it's cause he is actually really fucking good at it. 

He walks over to the boy and loses all his boundaries for a second when he wraps his arms around Calum's waist and presses a small kiss on the boy's tattoo while he keeps flipping the pan he has trapped in his hands. He shivers under his touch but rotates his head a little to kiss Ashton's cheek and if anyone saw them, they'd think these two have been together forever while it has only been like 17 hours? 

"It's like that one scene from Ratatouille," says Ashton and Calum chuckles.

"Are you comparing me to a rat?"

"Yeah maybe I am. You are a hot rat though."

They eat breakfast together that day and Calum leaves for his restaurant but leaves his number and they arrange a date for Tuesday. Ashton sits down and writes about Calum for a whole day and hands it to his boss. Ashton wants to scream, he wants to shout it out that this boy from Carolina has stole his heart in only one night.


End file.
